


Fluff bowl

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Augustus Luthor, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex didn't see it at first but now that he can see it. Just how did he miss it?
Relationships: Lex Luthor & Original Character(s), lex luthor & Original child character
Kudos: 7





	Fluff bowl

Maybe it was because work had gotten so hectic that Lex tended to block out everything that was not his phone and his children when it came to breakfast. The towers was his place and everything was set a certain way so anything out of the ordinary was quickly removed before Lex could even get a good eye on it. His people were that good.

Nothing got to Lex unless something needed to be seen by Lex. So although his Exwives thought otherwise and praised their own cunning and charm. The reason they even got close to Lex was because Lex allowed them to. That was how they got in, not because they were so smart or they outsmarted his security.

It was because Lex had set things in place that allowed them to get close to his circle. The only thing that rarely fit into the pattern was Clark and it was not as if Lex didn’t try to keep him away. Lex worked in his lab for a reason.

But now there was Kon-El so Clark at least tried to act his age these days. Less blasting through Lex’s expensive glass windows and more lurking outside of them. Annoying yes, expensive? Not so much. Lex could tolerate it if only for the fact that ignoring Clark when he wanted Lex’s attention was so much fun.

Also… Lex was a busy man. The time he had to spare he wanted to put everything he had into focusing on his children. Kon’s organization was only now beginning to come off the ground.

With no interference from Lex. Kon had been very clear about doing it on his own. Lex adored his independent son. There was nothing wrong with wanting to strike out on your own. It was the Luthor way after all.

It was just that Kon had so many traits of Clark in him that Lex couldn’t resist poking some fingers into Kon’s pie. He loved his son the way he was but Lex wanted to be able to sleep at night. He knew people would want to take down a young Luthor out on their own for the first time so he set up quite a few…contingencies.

Kon’s fortress would be just that by the time Lex decided to take his hands back out. It was not interference. It was parenting. A parent making sure their child’s lego castle did not fall over when they were hard at work.

Back to what had managed to slip his notice until Lex had passed his son the orange juice. He had been about to see if he could order a few more things for Augustus to eat when his eyes landed on the fruit bowl and the occupant which was not food. Lex narrowed his gaze at the bowl as he watched the bowl of fur move. It was alive.

“Aunty Selina was here.” The bowl was closest to Augustus. He smiled at Lex before he refilled his glass of juice. “She said I could keep it. She got it for me.” Of course it was Selina. It felt as though the moment that she had learned the truth, that Lex had regained his memories-

Since she had learned that she never left him alone. Lex was glad she risked her life less. There was no erasing her records. For now at least but now that Lex had his family he was constantly tripping over Selina.

And like Bruce there was not that he could do about that. She knew she could do anything and he wouldn’t care. Once she did not harm his loved ones, she could make as much mischief as she wanted.

He let her because he cared too much to stop her. Far different to his relationship with Alice and Lana. Lex let them get close because the thrill of the win overpowered his common sense.

However. Back to the cat that was in his fruit bowl. Since Selina had already made a move and Augustus was already attached. Lex couldn’t do anything about it. He eyed the white fur as the cat slept. Just how long had it been on the table?

Lex had not noticed a thing. Fearless little thing it was but- if Selina had given a cat to Augustus. That meant that this cat wasn’t normal. Lex just knew that Selina wouldn’t drop a housecat stray or pedigree on them. No no no. this had to be something different.

“And what is your story?” He murmured as he reached over so he could gently pick up the bowl. The cat did not even stir as Lex brought the bowl to just under his nose. He watched the breathing until the cat gave a small stir. Green eyes opened before a pink tongue slid out when the cat yawned. “Hello.” Lex murmured dryly before he watched the green eyes flash yellow. “Did she leave a note?”

“She said that prepare to lose curtains.” Augustus leaned so he could gently tug for Lex to give the cat back. In amusement Lex released the bowl and watched his son tuck the bowl next to himself as he continued breakfast. “I’m going to name them Cairo.”

“Goodness.” Lex muttered before he looked towards the door. He caught a glance of Kon before he rolled his eyes. “Something tells me that you know more about this than I thought you would.” He told his son as Kon took a seat at the end of the table.

“Just that Roy said Selina was there and she took the Puma mix kitten and left.” Kon grinned. “Time I went back to the tower with Tim. Put in my report and did patrol it was like three in the morning. Augustus already had the cat and Selina was leaving.”

“She comes and goes as she likes.” Lex leaned on his elbow as he watched Augustus gently stroke the slowly moving fur. “But she did something right. Why didn’t I think of a pet?” Then again he had allergies as a child so no wonder it had slipped. “Children need companions.”

“Read the specs and say that with a straight face.” Kon stuck a strudel in his mouth before he sent a report floating Lex’s way. “That’s going to be a beast in five years. Literally.”

“Let’s enjoy the peaceful times now then.” Lex sighed as he glanced at the fruit bowl. “Also… what happened to the fruit that was in that bowl? Was it even real?” His question made his children laugh. The sound bounced around the breakfast room and the cat only stirred a bit before it continued to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lex's antics with his children is just *chef kiss*


End file.
